Mechanical apparatus simulating bicycles and enabling the user to get physical exercise indoors is known. However, such apparatus is designed exclusively for static performance because such exercycle devices only provide the action of pedals which the user moves, as in the case of a bicycle. The feelings derived from these devices is just the effort of pedaling, but the advantages of practicing outdoor bicycle riding is restrained, and the exercise provided by such simulated riding becomes monotonous. Under these conditions, the continued use of such devices tends to be less and less until the user ceases to ride them anymore.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,265 discloses an apparatus for supporting a bicycle in an upright position on a roller-type training device; however, the vertically upstanding elongate legs which hold the bicycle via a substantially fixed triangular setting allow only a controlled amount of leaning action of the bicycle as it is ridden, and therefore only limited simulation of outdoor riding conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,983 discloses a large complicated device for holding a bicycle stationary. The device comprises a floor resting structure, two supporting rollers, one for each wheel of the bicycle, kinematically connected to each other and to a fan operative to blow a flow of air against the front portion of the bicycle. However, the means associated with the device for maintaining the bicycle in the upright position allow only limited deviations from the vertical, and the bicycle is at risk of running off of the roller to the harm of the rider.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,152 discloses the use of a large complicated device for mounting a bicycle and restraining it for rider exercise and training. However, the rear wheel of the bicycle on this device is disposed below the level of the front wheel, cradled in a two roller support bed, and this arrangement forbids rear wheel simulation of outdoor riding conditions.